<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sasuke x reader-Change of heart by Mysticalblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007412">Sasuke x reader-Change of heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticalblossom/pseuds/Mysticalblossom'>Mysticalblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticalblossom/pseuds/Mysticalblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sasuke x reader-Change of heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Genre: fluff and smut</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>"I let the others down"</p><p>Your shoulders are slumped and your eyes cast downward as you stare listlessly at the mud and grass beneath your foot. Your mouth is set in a semi-pout as you recall the events that took place an hour ago. Lost by mere 5 points to Matsubara senior high, of all the schools you could have lost to. As the captain of the basketball team, you couldn't help but blame yourself for your team's defeat, and even though you had smiled at your teammates and told them that they had tried their best, on the inside, the guilt was heavy in your chest. Even though you wanted to cry badly, you knew that tears would lead to sympathy, and sympathy would lead to even more tears. So that's why, as soon as everybody had left, you rushed to the schools grounds, which you knew would be deserted for now, to wallow in your thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>It is my fault that my school lost. </em>
</p><p>Sasuke scoffs and kneels down next to you, his face for once devoid of the arrogant sneer he usually wears. His gaze is calculating as he stares at you, making you a little self conscious. You were a mess, hair tangled and shirt and shoes muddy. But whatever, it didn't matter, he didn't look like he cared, he didn't seem like the type of person who gave a shit about what others felt. Which is why it surprised you when he joined you in your little pitty party. </p><p>The sky snarls above you, and seconds later it starts to rain heavily, soaking the two of you instantly, yet neither of you make a move to get out of the downpour, and he surprisingly doesn't complain either. You sit on the damped earth, feeling the water seep through your shorts and shirt, but you didn't care. He doesn't speak for a minute, and you appreciate the calming silence between the two of you. The only sound is of the waves of icy liquid hammering against the roof like a hail of bullets, and the occasional roars of thunder.</p><p>When he finally speaks, he raises his voice a bit so you could hear him over the noise "Did you try as hard as you could? If the answer is yes, then there is nothing you can do about it but keep training hard and try again next time. If not, it means that you doubted yourself and this cost you and your teammates a victory"</p><p>There is no hint of aggression or mockery in his tone. Yet you refuse to meet his gaze. Part of you is ashamed that you used to look at him in a bad way because of his reputation in school. Which is why you are confused of why him of all the people is comforting you. You keep silent as you watch the rain fall on the blades of grass and roll onto the soil.</p><p>"Either way" he continues "you learn a lesson every time you decide to compete. Find out where you went wrong and don't hold back next time.Have more faith in yourself"</p><p>Your head snaps up when you felt his cold fingers flick your forehead. He is just as soaked as you are, dark bangs plastered to his forehead, droplets of water running down his long lashes and cheeks like tears. He probably is cold too, but there is no hint of discomfort in his expression. Even though he is smirking at you, his dark eyes hold encouragement in them, warm and soft. Your heart beats faster.</p><p>"Train harder and win next time, loser"</p><p>***</p><p>You are chatting with your classmate Ino, when a harsh cry makes you both look up in surprise. The scream was Naruto's, no surprise there, who is furiously rubbing his head while saying something to the boy standing next to him, the said boy laughing quietly at his friend's antics.</p><p>Sasuke Uchiha.</p><p>You are surprised at how drastically your opinion of him has changed. Sure he is still kind of arrogant and cold, but there is something more to him besides that. The incident with the basketball this summer was the turning point in your relationship. It started small with greeting each other every morning to the frequent study sessions and playful fights, to him begrudgingly accepting you as his friend. He suprisingly let you close enough to understand about his complex personality. You saw how often he made fun of Naruto for failing a test, but he also helped him to do better next time. He said he hated having people around him, but you observed that when no one was looking, a small smile would play on his lips. He is indeed an enigma.</p><p>And strangely enough you want to know more about him.</p><p>"Do you like Sasuke?" Ino suddenly asks, snapping you out of your thoughts. </p><p>Ignoring the way your heart beats faster at her question, you give her a puzzled look "Whatever gave you that idea?"</p><p>Ino shrugs nonchalantly "it's just that, you two are awfully close lately"</p><p>
  <em>Did you like him?</em>
</p><p>As you ponder on that thought, your gaze falls back on him. He is leaning against his desk listening to Naruto blabber with a bored expression, shaking his head ever so often. You have to admit that he is an attractive man. He has the kind of face that makes you stop in your tracks. Slim, muscular with an almost perfectly symmetrical face, no wonder that he has a horde of fangirls waiting to get in his pants. He has an ethereal beauty to him,almost feminine like, with his pale complexion, dark bangs that framed his face, well defined jawline and those awfully long lashes. His long fingers run through his hair ever so often, which immediately shifts back to place once his hand had gone past.</p><p>But why is that you notice these things only now when you never did before?</p><p>He isn't amiable like Naruto or a gentleman like Neji, but there is something about him, that makes you want to get closer to him like the others want to. What he is, what is beautiful about him, comes from deep within.</p><p>Your gaze falls backs on him and you nearly jump in your seat when you find his doe like eyes staring right back at you. You lock eyes and he gives you a small smile before turning his attention back to the blonde. You look down to hide the warmth creeping up your cheeks and the strange but pleasant flutter in your stomach.</p><p>What is he doing to you?</p><p>" I dont know Ino.." You say and all the conversations finally comes to an end as the teacher enters the class.</p><p>But you did. And so did she.</p><p>***</p><p>To say that everybody was surprised when you announced that you and Sasuke were dating is an understatement. How you both bonded so tight in such a short span of time was still a mystery to others. People were quick to judge. Even people who barely knew him talked about how he preferred solitude over relationships. Some even tried to talk you out of it. There were all sorts of rumours going about for the first few months in your school. You were annoyed at the most, but neither of you let those words get to you. </p><p>It is true that he isn't the biggest fan of pda. But the people who resented your relationship didn't get to see how affectionate and caring he is when the two of you are alone. He isn't the type of guy to show up at your door step with a bunch of your favourite flowers and have an awkward conversation with your parents. No.<br/>
He is still arrogant, cocky and sometimes you want to just hit him in the face.</p><p>He was always so stoic, so cold, never letting others get too close to him. There was Naruto, but they had known each other since they were in diapers and besides it was difficult to not be friends with Naruto. It had taken quite a bit of effort to break through the armour he built around him to see his actual self. He was not the emo, angsty teenager as the others perceived him to be. Okay maybe a little bit, but he was a human like anybody else who had his own share of insecurities, fear and jealously. And you knew that he trusted you when he let you see his vulnerable side.</p><p>He left you on read, but he always opened your message. He didn't get jealous, but he was always protective of you. He never said those three words that most girls longed to hear from their partners, but he poured his love through every touch, every affectionate gestures of his. While others treated you like you were made of porcelain, he knew that you were strong, an equal. And most of all, he always believed in you when no one else did.</p><p>Like now.</p><p>Sweat pours down your face and neck making your jersey cling to your body uncomfortably. Yet you hardly notice as your focus is on the yellow digits of the clock; 20 seconds left for the game to continue again.</p><p>15 seconds. You will get 15 seconds to try and make a score. Just 2 points and you will win. You brace your hands on your knees and give each of your teammates a quick nod of encouragement.</p><p>The cheers around you presses an unnecessary weight on your shoulders. You can't let them down again. Your grow nervous as your eyes scan the expectant crowd and finally they land on your grumpy boyfriend.</p><p>The world almost comes to a standstill at this moment. He is nonchalant even amongst the crowd of noisy students and teachers, one hand stuffed in his jeans pocket. Eyes intense as he gazes right back at you, he points his finger to his lips, and you watch him mouth 'smile, idiot.'</p><p>God, you loved him so much.</p><p>The eye contact lasts only for a brief moment, but you got the energy you needed. Smirking, you sprint into action immediately as the whistle blows. As the ball is passed to you, you took off towards the other side, narrowly dodging all the defenders.</p><p>5 more seconds.</p><p>You narrow your eyes as a defender appears in front of you, blocking your path. You fake to the right and palming the ball, you lept upwards. Your hand grips the rim and you slam the ball through the net.</p><p>The crowd erupts in cheers.</p><p>All those training, all those sleeps you sacrificed, it finally paid off.</p><p>Your teammates and friends rush over to congratulate you. Amidst the laughter and chaos, your eyes drift to your boyfriend again. He is smirking and shaking his head like he knew that you were gonna win. Like he never doubted you in the first place.</p><p>You are never letting him go.</p><p> </p><p> ***<strong>Warning: mature content ahead.***</strong></p><p> </p><p>5 years have passed since you started dating Sasuke. You both moved in together after graduation, and it was the best decision you ever made. Waking up next to him, cooking together, fighting and playing video games with him, you couldn't imagine a life like this with anybody else. </p><p>Winter rolls by, and so does your 6th anniversary. You stand by the window of the living room next to Sasuke, smiling softly as you watch the snow fall and dust the earth in a fine layer of white. You were about to suggest to go ice skating together, but those thoughts vanish immediately as he pulls you into him and crashes his lips into yours. Little sparks of static dance on your skin as he runs his hands along your curves, bringing you even closer until your chests are pressed together.</p><p>Soon the the sweet, prolonged kiss turns into a heated makeout session. Growling under his breath, he pushes you into the sofa nearby, lips never leaving yours.</p><p>You are so lost in the kiss that you barely make out his hands as they slid down to remove your favourite sweater, then immediately move to roam around your skin, sending pleasurable tingles down your spine. A breathy moan escapes your lips.</p><p>"You are so beautiful" he whispers as he trails a series of hot kisses down your throat. Your breath hitches as he kisses between the valley of breasts, his hands working on the rest of your clothing.</p><p>Sasuke is always the most affectionate when you both made love. No matter how many times you have done it, no matter how badly he wanted you, he stopped at each moment, asking permission with his eyes if he is going too far, if he should keep going.</p><p>He rests his forearms on either side of your head, keeping his weight off your body. Even though you can plainly see how badly he wants to be inside you by the way he is grinding his teeth and how his breath comes out in shallow puffs, he pauses and looks down at you, a hint of worry and panic in his expression.</p><p>"Is this-(name)--can I?''</p><p>You smile and tangle your fingers in his hair, pulling his head down until both of your foreheads are touching " Its fine, Sasuke. Just.. kiss me" and he did. He isn't gentle this time though, forcing his tongue between your lips, making you whimper in pleasure.</p><p>You gasp loudly as you felt his member enter you. Your nails involuntarily scratch his back and he groans lowly into your neck in return.</p><p>"You are so tight" he rasps, biting into your earlobe . He finally gives into his desires and pounds into you at a pace that has you gasping to keep up.</p><p>Tiny tears leave your eyes as you feel the familiar pressure build inside you, threatening to unfold in any moment. Your body grows feverish and numb from his brutal pace. </p><p>Even though you want to shut your eyes badly, you peel them open to gaze at the man above you.</p><p>Despite the cold, you see the sweat rolling down his forehead, matting his hair to his forehead. His brows are furrowed, eyes narrowed as he thrusts into you. You wrap your arms around his back tightly as he increases his pace.</p><p>"I love you Sasuke"</p><p>He falters for a moment, then he is leaning down, kissing you again and again, leaving you almost breathless. He massages your breasts as he kisses you, causing you to arch your back and release a prolonged moan.</p><p>He thrusts one last time and then came hard, throwing his head back as a guttural groan escapes his lips. His eyes are screwed shut, your mouth nearly watering as you watch the sweat roll down his firm pectorals. The sight has you cumming seconds later, crying out his name loudly, eyes nearly rolling to the back of your head.</p><p>His hips finally stills and he pulls out his softening cock from inside you, hushing you softly when you whimpered from the loss of warmth. He presses a fleeting kiss to your forehead before standing up "I will be right back"</p><p>He walks to your shared bathroom. When he comes back, he is wearing loose pants and carrying what appears to be a wet cloth and one of his shirts, making you smile. He knows how much you love wearing his clothes. Though he pretends to be annoyed, he thinks there isn't anything more adorable than you when you wear his clothes. The sofa creaks as he sits next to your tired frame, smirking softly as he sees the cum still seeping out of you, creating a wet spot on the cushion. He peppers your body with kisses, trailing them up and finally meeting your lips in a short, sweet kiss. He is pulling away all too soon, smirking again when he sees the slight disappointment in your face that it didn't last longer.</p><p>You watch him through half lidded eyes as he cleans you up, muttering sweet nothings in your ear as you whimper ever so often, your body still sore and sensitive in some places. After he is done, he tosses the cloth somewhere and moves his hand to your back, pulling you up gingerly. You yawn into your palm "what?''</p><p>"Don't want you catching a cold on me" he murmurs "now hands up". You lift your hands up, allowing him to quickly put it over your head- even though it is newly washed, it still smells pleasantly like him.He lifts you up, cradling you against his chest as he carries you to your shared bedroom.</p><p>He sets you down on the bed and covers you in blanket. You giggle up at him " goodnight pappa"</p><p>He snorts, but you see a small smile play on his lips before he turns and walks back to shut the door. Soon he joins you, getting under the blankets with you "night (name)"</p><p>You roll onto your side and stare at him. His features are relaxed, the lines that usually creases his brow gone, his lips slightly parted as he breaths slowly, in and out. He looks so peaceful.</p><p>You smile mischievously, and throw your legs around his torso and arms around his neck, clinging to him like a koala. You giggle quietly when you felt him flinch from the sudden attack "I love you Sasuke"</p><p> One of his arms come around you, pulling you closer till your face is pressed up against his chest "Sleep idiot" he sighs softly.</p><p>As if on cue, you feel the fatigue wash over you. With the soft mattress under you, the warmth of his body around you, and his smooth voice humming quietly, you can feel your eyes getting heavy. </p><p>Before drifting of into unconsciousness, you felt his lips brush your ear as he spoke" I love you too (name)"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>